Confused
by colagirl
Summary: I didn’t know why I was there. I just knew I didn’t belong. No matter where I went, I couldn’t find someone who would understand. How could they? I didn’t. But there I was. And I didn’t know when and if I was going back.
1. Invited

I didn't know why I was there. I just knew I didn't belong. No matter where I went, I couldn't find someone who would understand. How could they? I didn't. But there I was. And I didn't know when and if I was going back.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Thanks for letting me stay," I told Darry while squeezing my wet brown hair dry with the t-shirt Soda had worn the day before. My hair was usually frizzy and curly; but when it was wet, it was tamer.

"You're welcome," he said as if it were no big deal. But it was. I shouldn't have been there. He had enough to worry about without me, but I had nowhere else to go; so I stayed there.

I went to the room that I was sharing with Sodapop and Ponyboy and laid down on the bed that was supposed to be Pony's, but was mine since he never used it. I only laid down for less than half a minute because I couldn't stand the silence. Silence was weird for this house, there was always some noise. A lot, actually. I liked it like that. Silence drove me freaking nuts. It gave me more time to think. I didn't want time to think.

So anyway, I put a Sinatra record on and listened to "The Way You Look Tonight" while flipping through a teen magazine.

Next thing I knew the door opened. I didn't look up; I figured it was Soda or Pony.

Uh-WRONG!

"Hey baby," said a sexy, but cruel male voice.

"Shit, anyone but him." I thought.

The in-his-own-stupid-ass-way-hot-jerk blonde decided to half-sit, half-lay next to me on the twin bed. I was pushed into the wall and he was half on me.

I made some weird noise and ordered him, "Winston, get the hell off of me."

He ignored my bold comment, which surprised me, and moved on with the "conversation."

"I'm going to Buck's tonight with Tim and one of the guys from his gang. Care to tag along?"

"So I can be felt up?" I asked, "No thanks."

"No to have fun, you don't have to go to Bucks to get felt up." He paused for dramatic effect. "Honey."

When I had first met the gang; Dallas, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit were all hitting on me. The others had pretty much stopped. Sure they said a line now and then, but it was nothing like it used to be; except with Two-Bit a little. But Dallas never stopped, or slowed down. I didn't know why not. I knew he was a tough hood, but Pony had said he hadn't been as bad around Steve's cousin. So why did he keep acting like a f-in dick around me?

Thinking about it drove me out of my f-in mind.


	2. Laughing on the Road

A/N: I don't own the outsiders or any of the characters except the narrator…who is yet unnamed (even to me)…so think of a name and send it to me if you want…r&r pls…I think that's it…oh yeah: _one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, FLOOR!_…sry, that's been stuck in my head all day…lol

**Chapter Two**

Somehow, someway Dallas had convinced me to go to Buck's. It was probably that gentleman-like charm of his. Yeah, right.

I was in my "room" getting ready & humming to some country song, when the devil himself walked in. He leaned against the doorway, looking bored and kind of, um…inviting.

God! Did you read that last line? Maybe I shouldn't go to Buck's tonight. It could be dangerous…for me.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked, sounding annoyed and impatient.

I looked at myself in the mirror; it wasn't going to get any better. I had wanted my hair down, but it wouldn't work with me, so I put it up in half- ponytail. I was wearing semi-tight, faded jeans and a black tank top with a white button-up shirt tied over it. 

"Yeah," I answered.

He gave me "the look-over." 

"You look nice," he said.

Awkward. I couldn't think of anything witty to say, so I let it go and just walked out the door. He followed, with his eyes on my butt…I'm sure.

"Did you remember your money?" asked Dally when we got in eye-sight of the place. "I'll be damned if I'm buying your fucking beer."

I looked at him with the phoniest smile I have, which is pretty phony considering I've been paired with Socs on class assignments before, and said, "Dallas Winston, you're such a sweetheart. I think I might be falling in love with you."

He just gave me a nasty look and kept walking, leaving me alone on the road laughing.


	3. Georgia

A/N: I don't own the Outsiders or the characters…except Erika, and Georgia

When I got to Buck's, Dallas, of course, abandoned me to go hit on some random nameless whore with no shame. I think her name was Lucy Taylor or something like that. Anyways, I shot them a dirty look as I passed by them while walking around the room. She was a friend of Sylvia Nelson, some bitch that Dally used to date. I couldn't stand the sight of either one of them and just the thought of Dally wasting time on her was making me boil.

I wanted to leave. I didn't belong here and damn Dally knew it. I wanted to go back to the Curtis's, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to brave the streets. It was either that or stay where I was. I looked at Dally again. He was still with her. I felt like punching him for doing that. It probably wouldn't end well. But in all secrecy, when I imagine having fights with Dallas Winston they are usually the kind that end in a hot sexy make-out…or more.

I saw Two-Bit at the bar, drinking and trying to pick up girls who were sluts, but thought they were outta the boys' leagues. I walked over, deciding to help Two-Bit with the blonde, unsure on my plan for doing so.

"Hi," I said, walking up to them.

"Hey George," Two-Bit said to me. "Dally convinced you, huh?"

"What does it look like?" I answered in a sarcastic, but teasing tone and stifled a laugh after saying it.

I shot a look over at the stairs and watched Dally and Lucy as they walked up the stairs, drinks in hand. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Two-Bit. "It was super-sweet of him."

"Aw, you can do better than him Georgie," Two-Bit said.

I smiled at Two-Bit. "Like you?"

"Well, yeah," he said with his eyebrow cocked.

I just shook my head and laughed. "Two-Bit, will you do me a huge favor and walk me back to the Curtis house?"

"Sure thing babydoll," he said walking up beside me and directing his hands to the dirty, stained floor. "Your red carpet, milady."

Two-Bit walked me back to the house and then went back to Buck's after saying hi to Soda and Pony. Darry was asleep. The rest of them were gathered in the living room watching late night TV.

I went over and sit on the couch. "Why aren't you out with Sandy?" I asked Soda. He was on the other side of the room messing around with his little brother.

"She's at a party or something," he told me. "So who's that friend of yours that's coming over here tomorrow?"

"You mean Erika?" I asked. "Yeah, we decided to hang out tomorrow. She from a family of all boys and I'm surrounded by you guys, so we're doing a girl's day."

"Sounds fun," he said. "Can I come?" he asked.

I laughed, "Sure make sure you wear pink eye shadow."

"Oh, you know I'll look hot in that," he replied, cracking me and Pony up.

Yeah, this was way better than being alone at one of Buck's Parties.


	4. Breakfast

A/N: I own Georgia (the narrator), Erika and Lucy (who I forgot to include in the list for the last chapter). I don't own The Outsiders or The Dingo or the characters from the book

When I woke up around noon the next day, the house was empty except Dally, who was sleeping on the couch.

_He's probably hung-over,_ I thought. _Mmm…it'd serve him right, if I jumped on him to wake him up._

But that probably wasn't a good idea. Didn't mean, I didn't like it.

I headed to the kitchen to see if the boys had left me anything to eat. Of course not. I was digging through the refrigerator when I heard the door open.

"Hi, is anyone home?" I heard Johnny's soft voice say.

"In here, Johnnycake!" I yelled.

"Hey George," he said.

"Hey Johnny," I said, giving up on finding food in the refrigerator. I looked at him. "Wanna go to the Dingo? My treat."

"Are you paying for me too?" I heard a groggy voice say. Dally.

I turned around and faced him with my arms crossed. "Why should I?"

He grinned wickedly, "Because I know your real hair color….Blondie."

So my hair was dyed. So were millions of girls. And how did Dallas know this?

"There's no way you could know that," I stated.

He smiled more, "Really?"

"I'm not paying for you," I said, walking off to my room to get ready.

I came out a few minutes later, dressed in blue jeans and a green t-shirt that matched my eyes. "Ready?" I asked.

"Got enough money for me?" Dally asked.

"How was the party?" I asked, changing the subject as we left the house.

"Good, I guess," he answered with a shrug and twinkle in his eye. I rolled my eyes.

"Just a question Dal, but have you ever thought about wasting your time on a girl who wasn't a whore?"

"What for?" he asked. "That's why I have you."

"I'm not sure how to take that," I responded.

He smiled and took out his cigarettes. He gave Johnny one and offered me one too. I don't know why, I don't smoke. So, I declined it.

"Anyways, I had fun with Lily last night," he said.

"I bet you did, playboy," I said. "In for the record, her name's Lucy."

"Whatever," said Dally.

I laughed. "Johnny, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much," he said.

If you ask me, Johnny should really talk more. But that's just my opinion. And Two-Bit's, and Soda's, and Steve's.

I squeezed in between Johnny and Dally as we headed to The Dingo.

Once there, we found a booth in the back. Johnny sat on one side and I slid in across from him. I thought Dally would sit by Johnny, but of course not. He slid in as far as he could, and then further, pushing me into the wall.

"Ow! Dallas!" I said.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Asshole," I mumbled, under my breath.

Dally was about to stay something when Johnny stepped in, "I thought you were hanging with your friend Erika today? I mean, that's what Sodapop and Ponyboy said."

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

"OH SHIT!!" I shouted, so loud that people turned to look what was going on.

Johnny looked embarrassed, and like he was trying to hide. Dally was obviously amused because he was cracking up.

"She's probably at the Curtis house," I said. "We have to go back to get her."

"No way," said Dally. "I want a burger. I'm not going back for some dumb damn broad."

I looked at him, "Well move and let me out because I am."

He got out of the seat and I slided out, letting Dally back in. I took some money from my pocket and handed it to Johnny.

"Here's your meal money or whatever. Catch you guys later." I ran out The Dingo and back home.


	5. Erika

When I went into the house, the TV was on even though we had left with it off.

_Erika must be here._ I thought.

"Hello?!" I yelled.

"I'm in the bathroom, Georgia!" I heard Erika yell.

"Ok," I replied.

She came out a minute later. She was dressed in a blue mini-skirt, black shoes and white halter covered with a black jacket.

Erika, who's 17 like me, isn't exactly "pretty". I'm not saying she's ugly or average, she's just not usually the first girl that comes to mind when a guy hears the word beautiful. But she was intriguing. She reminded me of Dallas that way. Erika's hair was naturally blonde. Unlike mine. It was long and curly and framed her diamond-shaped face. Her eyes were light hazel and often had a sad, lost look to them. I don't know why. Erika's life seems fine to me, but then again she doesn't like talking about her family and home life.

"Hey Rikki," I said.

"Hey George," she replied. "What are we doing today?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Have you ate yet? I'm haven't, so I'm hungry."

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"The Dingo," I said. "I'll tell you on the way there," I said.

On the way there I told her what had happened earlier and she laughed.

As we were waiting for our food, I told her about Buck's party and Dally sleeping with Lucy Taylor.

"Jealous G?" she asked.

"Of Lucy or of Dally?" I asked.

She laughed at that and we moved our elbows to make room for the plates because or food was there.

"How are your brothers?" I asked.

Erika was the second youngest in her family. The oldest, Elisabeth, was 24. She was married and had two kids. She was a stay-at home mom. I love kids and I want kids, but I'm not keen on the whole "stay-at home" thing. Erika and Elisabeth were the only sisters and were very close. The whole Blake was family was close.

They had four brothers. The oldest one was twenty-one. He had gone to school with Darry and was one of Darry's best buddies. His name was Joe. He had blonde hair and was tall. I don't see him much, so there's not much for me to say about him.

The next one was twenty. When he was eleven he ran away from home. Hey ran from Tulsa to Oklahoma City. When he was fifteen, he was arrested for three years. Now he was just the Blake Brother I knew as Nick.

The last one that was older than Erika was Scott. He's eighteen. His hair is dark brown, not short, but not long. His eyes were green and he had been voted Prom King last year. Scott's cute, not as cute as Soda. But that's asking for a lot. For someone to be better looking than Pepsi-Cola Curtis. Scott was my favorite Blake Brother. I've known him since I've been here and I talk to him a lot. Sometimes I wonder though….

The last one was James or Jamie. He is eleven and the baby brother. He plays little league and idolizes Nick.

"By brothers, do you mean Scott?" she asked.

I laughed. Erika knew about my little crush on her big brother.

"He's good," she said. "I think he broke up with his girlfriend."

That made me smile.


	6. Scott Blake

A/N: I don't own The Outsiders. I've added a couple of lines in the middle, b/c I was going over my story and wanted them there. R&R. And in the words of Mia off OTH: Do me a favor, even if you hate it, lie and say you love it

Erika stayed for dinner and decided to spend the night. I'm pretty sure she just wanted to sleep in the same room as Sodapop though.

We were in my room, the one I share with Soda and Pony, painting our toenails red, listening to records and talking.

Darry was in his room, Soda was out with Sandy and Steve and Two-Bit were out partying. Dallas, Pony and Johnny were in the living room, watching TV.

Once our toenails were dried, we went to the living room to hang out with the guys. Pony was outside, smoking and gazing at the stars, Johnny was asleep on the couch and Dallas was about to leave.

"Where you going Dal?" I asked.

"Brumley Party. Wanna come?" he asked.

"I'll pass," I said at the same time that Erika said, "Yes."

Was she crazy?

Then I remembered that Nick was a Brumley boy, so they wouldn't mess with her or anyone with her. But I still wasn't sure about going to another party with Dallas Winston. Asshole.

"You need to get out," she said. "I'm tired though, I'll stay in and talk to Pony."

I knew Erika thought I didn't go out enough and stayed in too much. So what if I didn't want to be like Angela or Sylvia? I shook my head. "Fine."

On our way out, I told Pony where we were going so Darry wouldn't worry.

"Do you plan on abandoning me here too?" I asked.

"Depends on who I find," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Why did I bother?

"Did you have fun with Lucy?" I asked Dally, raising my eyebrow at him.

I think something that Dally likes about me is that I'm fearless enough to go to that conversation level with him. He's never met a girl who'd do that before.

"Yeah," he replied. "But Tim exaggerated."

"Cad," I said as we turned another corner. "Where the hell is this party anyway?"

I crossed my arms and shivered. In good ole Ponyboy-style, I had forgotten my coat on the way out.

Dallas lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth before taking his brown coat off.

"Here doll," he said, throwing the coat at me.

I know. The boy's charming.

I put the coat on, I liked and the way it felt. I looked around. It was too dark to tell where we were. It was for me anyways, Dally probably knew.

I saw a small, unpainted house that looked uncared for. It was at the corner. The house had a porch light on. That was unusual because their porch light was never on. I didn't even know they had one

"There's Tim's place," I said, pointing it out to Dally. "Which means, we're probably not near the Brumley party."

He shrugged. "Oh well."

Oh well?

"Dallas Winston!" I shouted.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"My problem is you drug me from my home and a night with my best friend to go to a party. Which, by the way, we are NOWHERE NEAR!"

He took a drag from his cigarette before saying, "I didn't make you come, sweetheart."

Damn, he had me there. I hated admitting when I'm wrong.

I also hated the shiver that ran down my spine from the mixture of his voice and him calling me sweetheart.

"Now what?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm gonna go look for a fight," Dally said.

I had to laugh at that.

"Want me to walk you back?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied like I didn't care. In reality, I was glad that he had offered.

We headed back to the Curtis house, passing Buck's on the way.

He stopped and looked at me. "Want to go in?"

_Uh-no._

"You go if you want," I said. "I'm going home." I took his coat off and handed it back to him.

I turned and started walking home. It was a few miles away. I started running so I could get there faster. I prayed that I wouldn't see anyone along the way.

I felt a hand on my upper arm. My heart started pounding. I was scared. Was it a soc? A Shephard? A Brumley? Or someone else.

I turned around and saw Scott Blake. Whew. I just looked at him. I never knew what to say around him.

"Hey Georgia," he said.

"Hey Scott," I replied. My voice was soft and I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't hear it.

"You are aware that what you're doing isn't a good idea?"

"What am I doing?" I asked.

He hadn't let go. I didn't care though.

"I thought you knew better to walk alone at night. You know what happened to Erika."

Last year, Erika got pissed off at her then boyfriend, and ran out on him at a party. She got jumped, beaten and raped. I didn't know the details just that we never walked alone at night again.

"I was with Dallas," I said.

"Are you on your way home?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Okay, I'll take you there."

We started walking there.

"What are you doing Friday night?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't really have any plans."

"Wanna go to the Nightly Double with me?"

I felt my face get red. Was he asking me out? Would Erika be okay with it?

"Sure," I said. I said sure a lot. Was I the only one who noticed that?

He smiled at me. It was perfect. God, I loved that smile. "Good, I'll pike you up between 5:30 and six."

"Sounds good," I said.

We had reached my house. Damn, I had been hoping that the walk would last forever. Even though I knew it couldn't.

"Wanna come in?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm going home. See you later Rosie."

He had started calling me Rosie whenever it first him that my face got red around him.

He headed to his home, and I headed into mine. I don't usually smile when I'm not around my friends, but that night, that moment, I was beaming.


	7. Jealous

A/N: I don't own The Outsiders. I've added a couple of lines in the middle, b/c I was going over my story and wanted them there. R&R. And in the words of Mia off OTH: Do me a favor, even if you hate it, lie and say you love it

Erika stayed for dinner and decided to spend the night. I'm pretty sure she just wanted to sleep in the same room as Sodapop though.

We were in my room, the one I share with Soda and Pony, painting our toenails red, listening to records and talking.

Darry was in his room, Soda was out with Sandy and Steve and Two-Bit were out partying. Dallas, Pony and Johnny were in the living room, watching TV.

Once our toenails were dried, we went to the living room to hang out with the guys. Pony was outside, smoking and gazing at the stars, Johnny was asleep on the couch and Dallas was about to leave.

"Where you going Dal?" I asked.

"Brumley Party. Wanna come?" he asked.

"I'll pass," I said at the same time that Erika said, "Yes."

Was she crazy?

Then I remembered that Nick was a Brumley boy, so they wouldn't mess with her or anyone with her. But I still wasn't sure about going to another party with Dallas Winston. Asshole.

"You need to get out," she said. "I'm tired though, I'll stay in and talk to Pony."

I knew Erika thought I didn't go out enough and stayed in too much. So what if I didn't want to be like Angela or Sylvia? I shook my head. "Fine."

On our way out, I told Pony where we were going so Darry wouldn't worry.

"Do you plan on abandoning me here too?" I asked.

"Depends on who I find," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Why did I bother?

"Did you have fun with Lucy?" I asked Dally, raising my eyebrow at him.

I think something that Dally likes about me is that I'm fearless enough to go to that conversation level with him. He's never met a girl who'd do that before.

"Yeah," he replied. "But Tim exaggerated."

"Cad," I said as we turned another corner. "Where the hell is this party anyway?"

I crossed my arms and shivered. In good ole Ponyboy-style, I had forgotten my coat on the way out.

Dallas lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth before taking his brown coat off.

"Here doll," he said, throwing the coat at me.

I know. The boy's charming.

I put the coat on, I liked and the way it felt. I looked around. It was too dark to tell where we were. It was for me anyways, Dally probably knew.

I saw a small, unpainted house that looked uncared for. It was at the corner. The house had a porch light on. That was unusual because their porch light was never on. I didn't even know they had one

"There's Tim's place," I said, pointing it out to Dally. "Which means, we're probably not near the Brumley party."

He shrugged. "Oh well."

Oh well?

"Dallas Winston!" I shouted.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"My problem is you drug me from my home and a night with my best friend to go to a party. Which, by the way, we are NOWHERE NEAR!"

He took a drag from his cigarette before saying, "I didn't make you come, sweetheart."

Damn, he had me there. I hated admitting when I'm wrong.

I also hated the shiver that ran down my spine from the mixture of his voice and him calling me sweetheart.

"Now what?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm gonna go look for a fight," Dally said.

I had to laugh at that.

"Want me to walk you back?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied like I didn't care. In reality, I was glad that he had offered.

We headed back to the Curtis house, passing Buck's on the way.

He stopped and looked at me. "Want to go in?"

_Uh-no._

"You go if you want," I said. "I'm going home." I took his coat off and handed it back to him.

I turned and started walking home. It was a few miles away. I started running so I could get there faster. I prayed that I wouldn't see anyone along the way.

I felt a hand on my upper arm. My heart started pounding. I was scared. Was it a soc? A Shephard? A Brumley? Or someone else.

I turned around and saw Scott Blake. Whew. I just looked at him. I never knew what to say around him.

"Hey Georgia," he said.

"Hey Scott," I replied. My voice was soft and I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't hear it.

"You are aware that what you're doing isn't a good idea?"

"What am I doing?" I asked.

He hadn't let go. I didn't care though.

"I thought you knew better to walk alone at night. You know what happened to Erika."

Last year, Erika got pissed off at her then boyfriend, and ran out on him at a party. She got jumped, beaten and raped. I didn't know the details just that we never walked alone at night again.

"I was with Dallas," I said.

"Are you on your way home?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Okay, I'll take you there."

We started walking there.

"What are you doing Friday night?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't really have any plans."

"Wanna go to the Nightly Double with me?"

I felt my face get red. Was he asking me out? Would Erika be okay with it?

"Sure," I said. I said sure a lot. Was I the only one who noticed that?

He smiled at me. It was perfect. God, I loved that smile. "Good, I'll pike you up between 5:30 and six."

"Sounds good," I said.

We had reached my house. Damn, I had been hoping that the walk would last forever. Even though I knew it couldn't.

"Wanna come in?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm going home. See you later Rosie."

He had started calling me Rosie whenever it first him that my face got red around him.

He headed to his home, and I headed into mine. I don't usually smile when I'm not around my friends, but that night, that moment, I was beaming.


	8. Short and not sweet

A/N: i don't own the outsiders...sorry the chapter's so short...and that it took so long for pretty much nothing...it just seemed like a good ending (to me)...also, there's really no dialouge...it's just her thoughts

* * *

There was almost a fight. Cherry and Marcia's boyfriends showed up, looking for them. Two-Bit wanted to fight them, but I didn't. I don't think Pony and Johnny wanted to either. Cherry and Marcia ended up leaving with their boyfriends. Johnny looked scared. More than he usually does. I stood by him the whole time. Two-Bit went to his house, Johnny and Pony went to the lot and I went home to sleep.

The next day I woke up with the intention to go apartment hunting, but when I noticed Darry at the kitchen table, just sitting there, I knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked, scared to death that something happened to Johnny. He was my "little brother."

Darry didn't answer, so I looked at the couch in the living room because I had heard the TV. Soda was lying there, crying. I had never seen Soda cry. And it scared me. It scares me when guys cry. It's not that I want them to be emotionless; it's just that they always try to look cool and not cry. So when they do, it's bad. I didn't even know what was going on, and I was already near tears. I wished Dallas or Tim Shephard was there. I know it sounds weird, but I just think differently than everyone else. When I cry, I get angry and violent. And I have a better chance of taking them than. I'm not saying I can, I'm just saying my chances are higher. Most importantly, the fighting gets my head off why I'm upset. So when it's over, I can solve my problem.

No one had answered me. Then it hit me. Ponyboy. Where was he? He was just out for the day, right? A movie, a friend's, somewhere? Judging by the expressions on Darry's and Sodapop's faces, I didn't feel like that was true.

I looked down at the kitchen table. The paper of the day was on it. And three teenage boys were on the front. One soc and two greasers. Robert Sheldon. Ponyboy Curtis. And Johnny Cade.


	9. Questions

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters or Jay's.

When I finally came to, I didn't know where I was. In all honesty, I probably didn't know _who_ I was. But I feel like that pretty much all the time anyways. I made a weird moaning sound. Aren't all moaning sounds weird though? I moaned even louder when the light came on.

"Hey she's up!" I heard a voice say. Sodapop?

Then I heard of what sounded like a dozen Clydesdales. I looked up and saw Steve, Soda, Darry, Two-Bit and Erika in the doorway and Dallas by the bed. I laid back down and looked up at him. He was towering over me with a blank expression. "You could have killed me," I pointed out in a weak tone. I still felt horrible.

Darry cut him off before he had a chance to cuss me out, "Are you okay?"

He and the rest of the guys along with Erika had entered the room.

I took a moment to think about it. Nothing really hurt, but I was still in a state of shock. "No, just tired," I said, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Why?" asked Soda. "You've been out for four-and-a-half hours."

"Wow," I said, sitting back up.

"Yeah and Dally stayed with you," Two-Bit added. His comment got him a death stare from the infamous blue-eyed blond JD.

I made a mental note to ask Dally about it next time we were alone.

Darry then kicked everyone out for me, so I could get some sleep.

I didn't get a chance to talk to Dallas until after Two-Bit got jumped. I went to Jay's with the two of them one day. Two-Bit found a blonde who felt bad about his black eye so he was at her booth bragging to her and her friends about it.

I was watching the show with Dally, who seemed every bit as entertained as I was.

"You know Dal," I said, "it might be possible that you're not _that_ bad."

He looked up at me confused. I guess he was deciding whether to kill me or laugh…or both.

"What do you mean?" he asked, challenging what I had said.

I wondered how hard I hit my head when I had that fall. I was quiet for a moment, deciding what I wanted to say next…_if_ I wanted to say anything.

"Well, did you stay with me the other night?"

"No," he said plainly without losing the tough exterior on his face.

I didn't believe him though.

"Ok because if you did, I was going to say thank you."

"Well I didn't," he snapped and I wondered if they had a twelve-step program for anger like Dally's. If they didn't, I was going to invent one with him as my first client. I made a mental note to write down my twelve steps for people who suffer from "Winston Anger Management" later.

That shut me up, but I still didn't believe him.


	10. Breakdown

The next night, the whole gang was at the house. Erika was there also. Two-Bit was hitting on her, naturally, because she had his version of the three B's. Blonde hair, boobs, and I don't know what the third one is. Maybe boobs count as two. Shit, I've been hanging around guys too long.

Dallas was outside smoking. I knew he knew something that he wasn't telling the rest of us. I went out on the porch and sat on the step, staring at the stars. I wanted to talk to him, but I wanted him to start the conversation because I was frightened. Something I don't like about Dallas is his ability to make me feel afraid and vulnerable, without even having to try.

Someone sat next to me. Dally, smoking a KOOLs.

"Hi," I said softly. The way I used to speak when I felt kinda similar to how Johnny always feels. Before I learned to only show two emotions: happiness and anger.

"Hey," he replied.

I shot a quick glance at his elvish face out of the corner of my eye. Johnny was in trouble. The only person he cared about was in trouble. He had to care. I knew he did. But no matter what my hopes, I didn't get that evidence from his face. It was still hard. Maybe if I had had the nerve to look in his eyes….But whenever do, I automatically turn away because I feel like he's going to shoot me or something.

I sighed, just to make some noise. I can take yelling. I can take Dallas when he's blowing his top. I can stand in the background and act like I don't notice it. Or if it's me he's fighting with, I can fight back. When he's trying to get into my pants, I can fight him off until he eventually finds someone easy. But when he was like that. A way I had never saw him before. A way that scared me because I knew that was the closest I was ever going to get to seeing him cry. I didn't know what to do. And I hate not knowing.

I decided to suck it in. I hadn't even realized I was crying until the words vomit spilled out of my mouth.

"Look Dallas, I know you know something. About Pony and Johnny. I'm not asking what it is. I want to, but believe it or not I am smart enough to know better than to ask. Just tell me if they're alright."

He just looked at me for a moment. I guess he was surprised by my outburst. I knew I was.

"They're alive," he said.

They're alive. They're alive. There alive! THEY'RE ALIVE! That meant they were screwed, but still breathing.

I wanted to hit something. But I knew better than to pick a fight with Dallas Winston, so I walked over to the barbed wire fence and kicked it. But it just bounced. It showed no signs of pain.

I began hitting a nearby try with both my fists until my hands started getting bruised and scratched and hurted like hell. And after that, I kept going. I didn't even know someone was behind me until someone else's arms were around mine and had me picked up off the ground. I started kicking violently. I didn't care who it was. This was one night, I was going to win a fight.

I was ready to scream when I heard a low, raspy voice that reminded me of Batman say, "Stop it."

I stopped. It was Dallas. It was Dallas who was holding me. Stopping me from destroying everything in my path. Kind of ironic because he does that all the time.

I realized how my face felt. Hot, wet, and sticky. I knew it was red too and my eyes were puffy.

"Are you going to behave?" he asked in his normal voice.

"Stop treating me like I'm two," I snapped. Like I said earlier, I wanted a fight. With anyone. And I had enough adrenaline and motive to be fearless enough to win. Or at least, that's how I felt.

"Stop acting like you are," he snapped back.

I decided to calm. Taking a few deep breaths. I wanted him to let go. I didn't like being held hostage. But I also wanted to stay there. I wasn't sure if I could walk or even stand and in a twisted way it felt safe. Don't ask me to explain. Because I can't explain what I don't understand and I don't understand that.

When he had decided I was peaceful enough, he finally let me go. Freedom. The bastard did it without warning though. My feet hit the ground hard and painful, then my knees, then my body. I slowly offered the ground my head. It was no good to me anyways.

Then it went black.


	11. Author's Note: Please Read

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Writer's block. I'll finish when it goes away. I would have continued, but the story would have turned Mary Sue. I do have two stories I'm writing on . I'm writing under colagirl on there also. The stories are named Hayden and Josiah&Ophelia. Please read them if you're interested.


	12. Facts

A/N: sorry this took so long and that it's not a real chapter, but you do get to learn more about Georgia. Still don't own The Outsiders.

**17 Facts:**

My natural hair color is light brown.

I have a big family that I hardly talk to.

I want to be a singer, even though I'm not good at it.

While growing up my brother took karate and then taught some to me.

I can play the piano. (By play, I mean my own songs and Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star)

I'm good at chess and crosswords. (Nerd alert, I know)

Tried tennis—hated it. Sucked at it. Sports aren't my thing.

Hate skim milk.

I like to bake.

Hate beach movies.

My favorite show is I Love Lucy.

Growing up my favorite movies where The Wizard of Oz and Snow White.

Took gymnastics when I was younger.

Love animals and kids.

Wanted to be a cheerleader up until I was 13 or 14. Now I wonder what was wrong with me.

I write sometimes.

The 17th fact you'll find out later.

**Things I Love:**

Banana splits

Reading

Writing

Disney movies

**Things I Like:**

The name Rosemarie…**not **Rosemary

A man of words and not of deeds  
Is like a garden full of weeds  
And when the weeds begin to grow  
It's like a garden full of snow  
And when the snow begins to fall  
It's like a bird upon the wall  
And when the bird away does fly  
It's like an eagle in the sky  
And when the sky begins to roar  
It's like a lion at the door  
And when the door begins to crack  
It's like a stick across your back  
And when your back begins to smart  
It's like a penknife in your heart  
And when your heart begins to bleed  
You're dead, and dead, and dead indeed.(Morbid, I know. But I like it.)

Reading classic romance like Jane Austen, Wuthering Heights, and of course, Gone With the Wind.

The color blue.

Dallas Winston.

**Things I Dislike:**

The 17th fact. Yeah, yeah, you don't know what it is yet.

The colors gold and pink.

Johnny always being sad.

Parties

Getting bad grades.

Dallas Winston.

**Things I Hate:**

Fights

Being abandoned at a party.

Dallas Winston. (I wish).


	13. Question for Readers

A/N: Hi, sorry I haven't updated since like forever. I'm working on it. Ok, I have a question, I'm thinking of making a playlist on youtube for Georgia&Dally. I was wondering if anyone wanted me to share it with them when I get it done.


	14. Family

Disclaimer: Don't own the outsiders. Own Georgia.

A/N: Not my best chapter or even close, but we do learn about her life and about her family so pay close attention.

"So, I asked Cherry Valance out last night," Dallas told me as we left the diner.

"Oh really?" I asked, trying to sound disinterested.

He nodded and lit a cigarette. "Yeah."

"What'd she say?" I asked, still with an unbiased voice.

He smirked at me. "Why do you want to know?"

I racked my brain for an answer that would not give me away. "Don't you know my life revolves around you?" I asked sarcastically.

He smiled to himself. "Yeah."

We walked around our side of town in silence. I never did hear what her answer had been.

He looked at a fight between four greasers and five socs and I expected him to go join in.

"You should probably go and live with your mom," he said, surprising me. "It's not safe here anymore. And I don't think it'll get better." He was still staring at them, but looking right past them.

"Whatever," I brushed him off. "Chicago has the mob. Al Capone, remember?"

He laughed wolfishly. "Yeah, but the mafia doesn't have it against you and your loved ones." He looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Or, do they?"

I returned his smirk.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

I shrugged. With the way things have been lately I felt like crawling back in my bed, but I couldn't pass up being with Dallas. I didn't know why, but I couldn't. "It doesn't matter, whatever you want to."

I started humming as we randomly and quietly took off walking.

"What the hell are you humming?" he asked.

I didn't know. I had heard it in my dream from when I had been passed out. "Not sure. Just something I remember."

He didn't respond.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"I mean you could be living with your mom and stepdad in Chicago, or by yourself in a expensive, private boarding school, or with your grandma who will let you get away with anything because she's so desperate to have company and she's getting senile. So why here?"

I was surprised he remembered all that about my family.

"Why not," was all I said. "Besides, my mom won't live in Chicago forever. She misses Biloxi, I know she does."

"How?" he asked, not understanding how I knew my mother so well when she was in a different state.

"I just do." I said.

"If you say so."

Then he dropped it.


End file.
